


You Don't Get It

by wallywestie



Category: Free!
Genre: Drinking, Humour?, M/M, ooc Haru because he's drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallywestie/pseuds/wallywestie
Summary: Makoto had only witnessed Haru drunk once before this, and even then, it wasn’t like this, if anything, Makoto was more drunk that time, while Haru was only tipsy. The reason for this little get-together was that both Rin and Sousuke were visiting Tokyo and when Rin brought up how much of a light-weight Haru was, Haru instantly denied it, and thus, they were all a little buzzed besides Haru who was absolutely wasted.





	You Don't Get It

**Author's Note:**

> listen I love the idea of Haru not being like himself when he's drunk, and I have many hc's about how all the free! characters are drunk!
> 
> find me on Tumblr [here](http://wallywestie.tumblr.com//)

When Rin told Makoto that Haru was a light-weight when it came to certain alcohol, he didn’t believe it was like this. Currently, Haru was dancing with Kisumi to an American song playing from Kisumi’s phone. Makoto chuckled as he watched his boyfriend stumble and try to sing along to the song, though Makoto knew Haru had not heard the song before in his life.

Makoto had only witnessed Haru drunk once before this, and even then, it wasn’t like this, if anything, Makoto was more drunk that time, while Haru was only tipsy. The reason for this little get-together was that both Rin and Sousuke were visiting Tokyo and when Rin brought up how much of a light-weight Haru was, Haru instantly denied it, and thus, they were all a little buzzed besides Haru who was absolutely wasted. 

When Haru was drunk he was a total different person. He was loud, talkative and danced with anyone who was willing. Earlier, when a slower, more sensual song was on, Haru had pulled Makoto up, demanding that he dance with him. It wasn’t so much dancing as it was him grinding on Makoto. At the time, Makoto was a lot less sober than he is now and wasn’t embarrassed about grinding with his boyfriend in front of their friends. Now that he thinks about it, someone probably recorded them and the two of them will probably never live it down.

Once the song ended, Haru flopped down beside Makoto.

“Makoto, I have to tell you something.” Haru said suddenly serious. When Makoto turned towards him, he smiled.

“What is it, Haru?”

“I love you.” Makoto chuckled. Haru had been telling him he loved him all night. He was constantly switching between “Makoto is my boyfriend and I love him” and “I want Makoto to be my boyfriend’.

“I love you too, Haru.” Haru scrunched his eyebrows together. Makoto held in his laughter, realizing at the moment Haru didn’t realize that he was already dating Makoto.

“No, you don’t get it. I _really_ love you.” Makoto just chuckled again.

“I _really_ love you too, Haru.” Haru just groaned sliding onto the floor and lying down pouting.

“Rin! He doesn’t get it!” He complained. Rin chuckled, joining him on the floor. From the corner of his eye Makoto could see Sousuke recording this whole thing. He’ll have to get him to send him the video tomorrow. Haru was really cute when he was drunk.

“Haru, he does get it!” Haru sat up grabbing Rin’s shoulders, shaking him.

“No, he doesn’t! Why doesn’t he get it? Why doesn’t he get that I love him?!” Haru exclaimed, eyes blown wide. Makoto concealed his laughter behind his hand. He could tell Haru that they were dating, had done it earlier but he didn’t believe him. It wouldn’t be long until he remembered that they indeed were dating.

“Haru. You are in a relationship with him. He does get it.”

“I’m dating Makoto? Impossible. He’s too pretty. _Everyone_ at his school loves him and this bitch-“ he turned towards Kisumi, standing up and stumbling over and poking his chest. “Is always trying to steal him from me. Makoto is _mine_.” Makoto hears Rin, and Sousuke  laughing as Haru continues to threaten Kisumi.  “You better back up before I have to fight you.”

“Bring it on.” Kisumi edged him on, a smirk on his face. Makoto really hated when he got Haru riled up. Before anything could happen, Makoto stood up, grabbing Haru by the waist and throwing him on his shoulder.

“Time for bed. Say goodbye Haru-chan!”  Makoto exclaimed, heading towards their room. 

“Not yet Makoto! I have to fight him. He’s stealing you away from me.” 

“No one’s going to steal me away from you.”

“Good, because no one but me is good enough for Makoto.” Haru said proudly. Makoto just chuckled. “Hey Rin!” Makoto stopped, wondering what Haru wanted to tell him. “My boyfriend is stronger than yours!”

“You and I both know Sousuke is stronger than Makoto.” Rin responded. 

“Nuh uh! Makoto is-“

“Say good-night Haru!” Makoto cut him off, walking down the hall towards their room. 

Makoto kicked open the door to their room. He lied Haru on the bed, beginning to pull off the boy’s shirt. “Woah! Makoto! We can’t have sex now! People are here!” He giggled. “Unless we’re really quiet! Like shh!” Makoto gasped as Haru pulled him down and kissed him, well tried. He missed and ended up mostly slobbering Makoto’s chin instead.

 “We’re not having sex, Haru.” When Makoto peeled off Haru’s shirt, he was greeted by a pout.

“Why not? Makoto makes me feel _really_ good. Especially when he’s fu-“

“Haru!” Makoto hissed. Even though he had closed the door behind him when he entered the room, he knew their three friends were outside the door listening in. As much as they thought they were being quiet, Makoto could hear their laughs. Haru just pouted more and Makoto couldn’t help but peck his lips. 

Once Makoto had Haru settled, something more difficult than he thought it’d be. It involved Makoto promising him Mackeral for breakfast and dinner the next day.

“Drink this water. I’m going to walk everyone out and make sure they get to their taxi’s.”

“Makoto, wait.”

“Yes?”

“I love you.” Haru said probably for the 50th time that night.

Makoto smiled, running his hands through Haru’s hair lightly. He leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.

“I love you too, Haru-chan.” Makoto’s hand came down to cup Haru’s cheek. He could see Haru was slowly sobering up. “I’ll be back. Drink up.” Makoto turned on his heel heading for the bedroom door.

“Come back soon! I want cuddles.” Haru mumbled just as Makoto stepped out of the doorway.

**~**

Usually, Haru would be the first awake, but given the amount he drank last night, Makoto waking up first wasn’t a surprise. Slowly untangling himself from Haru, Makoto moved to the bathroom and then headed to start on some tea. 

Half-way through preparing the tea he felt arms wrap around his waist and a head rest against his back.

“Good morning Haru-chan.” Haru didn’t even correct him, simply uttered a noise. “Go sit, tea’s almost ready. It’ll help with that headache of yours.” Haru stood there for a few more seconds before going and sitting at the table.

Later on, if Makoto was watching the videos from the night before while Haru was in the bath, then Haru didn’t have to know.

At least not at that moment.       

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to leave some kudos or a comment!


End file.
